Hard Eight Redeux
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Ranger realizes he made a mistake. First he broke his own rules and then he sent Stephanie back to Morelli. Will he fix it? Updated and chapter 2 added.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The characters don't belong to me. Luckily Janet let's us take them out to play. This is slightly AU. The first chapter has been slightly updated and chapter 2 added.

* * *

Ranger had walked out of Stephanie's apartment trying to forget the hurt he saw in her eyes when he sent her back to the cop. He realized that he had made a mistake, not something he often did. He thought if he had sex with her - he would no longer want her. The whole forbidden fruit thing, I mean she was engaged to the cop. The problem was he still wanted her, more than ever after spending the night, another mistake.

He had rules

1) Never wake up with her

2) Never take her to your place

3) Never fall in love

4) Never promise another night

You see he had rules and he had broken the first rule. He woke up with her in his arms and he certainly liked it, which was a bad thing. He was also afraid he broke rule three. Was he in love with her? It would certainly explain why he spent the night and why he felt guilty for hurting her. She wasn't with the cop anymore, they had a fight and ended their engagement. Should he take a chance?

* * *

A few days later she had been kidnapped from in front of Pino's. She had just returned with her sister and he had burned her arm. I knew in my heart Abruzzi had to die for this. He would never leave her alone and I was also a target because I chose her side. Hector was with me and he began speaking to me in rapid Spanish and pointed to Stephanie. "What is he saying and why is he pointing at me?" Stephanie asked.

I took a deep breath and was frankly shocked by what I was hearing. "Babe he said that he likes you. You are beautiful not just on the outside but inside too. You have spirit and he has pledged himself to you. He will protect you with his life."

She looked surprised, so did Val and Morelli. I forgot Morelli was standing there. She smiled at me then at Hector, she walked up to Hector and placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him while she whispered "Gracias Hector."

I swear the former gangbanger with a teardrop tattooed on his face blushed. I was just as surprised as everyone else; Hector is not known to take to anyone so quickly. I knew Stephanie was special but this proved it even more. I had made a mistake yes, but sending her to the cop was an even bigger one. I hope she wasn't back with him or he may need to die too. "Babe can I speak to you for a second, alone?"

Morelli took that moment to speak "I think she needs that burn looked at."

I speared him with a glare that made hardened criminals piss their pants and I was satisfied to see him swallow hard. "You can take her in a minute." We walked over to the side and I quietly asked "Did you get back together with him?"

She looked pissed but then again I couldn't blame her. "Not yet" was her angry reply.

"I'm sorry I said that." She looked up at me surprised. "I would like to talk later, I can have Tank pick you up and bring you to my place. I have something to take care of first."

She looked me in the eye and responded "Be careful, don't get shot. He's completely insane." I gave her an almost smile. Then she said "I'll go with Tank, I want to hear what you have to say. Besides I always wanted to see the Batcave."

Now I had a huge smile on my face and said "I'll be there as soon as I can." I pulled out my cell as we walked back toward Morelli. "Pick Babe up at the hospital, she's on her way."

Morelli heard me and looked angry, his face was red and I saw a vein bulge in his neck as he said "What's that all about?"

Stephanie looked unhappy with his reaction and Hector took a protective stance beside her. She looked at Morelli and said "Tank is picking me up after I'm treated. I don't need you to babysit me Joe. You can take Val home after you drop me off."

"You're my girlfriend, why would I agree to this?" he questioned.

"I'm not your girlfriend – we broke up. I don't need you telling me what to do."

He reached for her arm but Hector was fast and had Joe pushed against a car with his arm wrenched behind his back and the other cops were nervously fingering their guns. Hector let out a stream of colorful Spanish curses that had me chuckling. I decided to end this and told Hector to let him up in Spanish which he did then I said "Don't ever try that again in Hector's presence. He's decided to protect her and will do so even from me. He won't hesitate to kill anyone who hurts her. I suggest you take her to the hospital and Tank will see that she is taken care of."

Morelli reluctantly agreed and I gave Stephanie a meaningful look as she followed Joe and Val to his truck. Hector and I had business to take care of; then I would straighten things out with Babe.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing, JE owns it all & is kind enough to let us allow us to take the characters out to play.

Sorta AU – based on the demand by some reviewers I have added another chapter…

Ranger walked into his apartment on the seventh floor of his new building on Haywood. It was Rangeman's new headquarters. He knew from Tank that Stephanie was here, Ella had brought her some food, well food according to Stephanie – chocolate cake with thick chocolate frosting. He had seen the rest of the cake in the breakroom. He knew it was time to have a long talk with his Tia Ella about the sweets she had been making daily and leaving in the break room.

He moved through the living room, kitchen, then to the bedroom where he finally found Stephanie, his Babe, laying in his bed asleep. It had taken longer than he thought to do the job right. Hector, Lester and Cal had all assisted with the clean-up and disposal of Abruzzi. Now he could watch her sleep peacefully. She was beautiful with her brunette curls like a halo around her head. Her face was beautiful; her skin was like porcelain, complexion clear. She was even more stunning without the make-up and layers of mascara she enjoyed.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water warm up while I stripped the clothing from my body. I stepped into the spray and felt the tension leave my shoulders. The spray felt good on my body. I quickly washed the sweat from my body and toweled off. I quietly made my way to the bed, climbed in and pulled Stephanie into my naked body. To my surprise she was naked as well and felt good against my skin. I knew I had made a mistake but how could something that felt this good be a mistake?

I awoke slowly, there was sun streaming between the blinds. I felt the warm body of Stephanie against me. I looked down to find her draped across my body like the last I woke up with her. She fit perfectly against me. I again was amazed by how right it felt. I felt her stir, lips brushed softly against my chest. God it felt good.

"Babe" I whispered "we need to talk before this goes any further. Please" I moaned. Her lips were moving over my chest.

She lifted her head "I don't want to talk." She looked up at me and pouted "Everytime we talk it gets screwed up."

"Babe, I need you to know some things. I need you know that I want you, all of you. I've said some stupid shit to you but I have come to realize that I'm falling in love with you. I couldn't bear it if you went back to Morelli before I told you. I have rules Babe and I broke those rules but I don't regret it."

She looked at me, eyes wide "I think I'm falling in love with you too. I was so hurt when you told me to go back to Joe but I couldn't do it."

I pulled her head down to mine and kissed her. It was like no kiss I had ever had before. It was filled with not only passion but love. We pulled apart and gasped for air. "Babe I love you, please, stay with me."

The look she gave me was filled with love and passion "Yes, Ranger. I'll stay with you, I love you too."


End file.
